


A rose by any other name

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by post of tumblruser demisexualmerrill:<br/>Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose by any other name

"Weell," Darcy said, "first you need a stunning bouquet - white lilies for purity, purple heather for beauty, gladiolus for moral integrity - and then a card where you write the symbolism but add: What a guy - or gal - like you does with a bouquet like this?"  
"Wonderful!" Loki said. "Everyone in SHIELD will know my loathing!"


End file.
